


Women's Troubles

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Lady Une discussing being soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women's Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



"They don't know how good they have it," Sally commented, looking down at the group of running cadets.

Une didn't turn her eyes away from the training field. "Who?"

"The men. Peeing standing up, not worrying about running out of tampons in the middle of the rain forest or getting cramps during a gun fight."

"You can't pee standing up?" There was the hint of a smile on Une's lips.

Sally laughed. "It isn't exactly covered in survival training."

"Hm..." Une rested her chin over her entwined hands. "Maybe we should consider it."

"Yeah? And who are you going to get to teach it?"

They looked at each other for a moment before saying, at the same time, "Wufei."

One of the new cadets broke away from the running group, had a word with her instructor and then started heading towards the bathrooms.

"Cadet Torres!" Une's voice cut through the training grounds and the cadet stopped on her tracks.

She quickly turned around and snapped in attention on front of Une. "Ma'am!"

Une glared at the cadet. "Where are you heading in the middle of training?"

Torres hesitated for a moment before saying, "Women's troubles, Ma'am."

Sally and Une shared a look.

"I see how that can be a serious impediment," Sally said, casually. "Almost as serious as cadet Kimura's paper cut."

"Back to your training, cadet Torres," Une ordered. "You can take care of your impending troubles after training."

After the cadet saluted and joined her group Sally leaned back. "They don't know how good they have it."

Une simply nodded in agreement.


End file.
